Flower Nectar
by Layrin
Summary: "Menurutmu perpaduan aroma green tea dengan sari bunga yang seperti di ruangan ini bagaimana?" SeeU menoleh menatap SeeWoo dan tersenyum kecil./"Tapi aku tahu satu hal masalah aroma," SeeU menoleh menatap SeeWoo dengan sebelah alis naik.


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid **_**belong to**_** Crypton Future and SBS Artect  
**

**Flower Nectar ****© Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. Then maybe typo. And it's one-shot!**

* * *

SeeU mengulas senyum kecil menatap sudut ruangan yang telah ia bersihkan. Gadis dengan marga Kim itu berjalan mengambil beberapa barang untuk mengatur letak ruangannya. SeeU tersenyum dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyusun beberapa barang menjadi rapi dalam penglihatannya.

SeeU melangkahkan kakinya mengambil sebuah kotak kecil pewangi ruangan dari _paper bag_ belanjaannya. Ia lalu meletakkan kotak pewangi ruangan di bawah pendingin ruangan dan sedikit membuka tutupnya agar terbuka. Ia segera berbalik dan melepas apron berwarna oranye dengan renda kuning di sisinya lalu meletakkannya di dapur.

SeeU memejamkan matanya merasakan aroma beberapa bunga yang memasuki rongga hidungnya ketika memasuki ruang tengah. Aroma bunga yang terasa manis dengan gabungan beberapa buah membuat perpaduan yang khas. SeeU tersenyum merasakan aroma yang membuat pikirannya tenang.

**TING! TONG! **Suara bel pintu yang ditekan beberapa kali membuat SeeU berjalan tergesa menuju pintu rumahnya. "Siapa ya?" manik mata SeeU menyipit saat menatap Lee SeeWoo—temannya sekaligus sang kekasih—datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau lupa kekasihmu yang tampan ini heum?" dengan sedikit narsis membuat SeeU mencibir pelan. Segera SeeU membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah," ucapnya lalu menutup pintu saat SeeWoo sudah memasuki rumahnya. SeeU berjalan di samping SeeWoo hingga ruang tengah.

SeeWoo segera duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru ruangan lalu tesenyum kecil. "Kau membersihkannya dan merapikannya um?" SeeWoo melirik SeeU sekilas.

SeeU hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Begitulah. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya SeeU.

SeeWoo berpikir pelan dengan manik mata menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Kurasa _green tea_ hangat adalah ide yang bagus," ia menatap SeeU dengan senyum kecil.

SeeU menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur. SeeWoo hanya tersenyum menatap punggung sang kekasih yang menghilang di dapur. Ia menoleh menatap interior rumah SeeU. Interior serhana tapi harmonis jika dilihat perpaduan warnananya. Tidak terlalu menjorok ke unsur Korea mau Jepang tapi berkesan modern.

SeeWoo melirik foto yang dibingkai SeeU dan terkekeh pelan. Di foto itu terpapang jelas saat ia dan SeeU pergi jalan-jalan ke Kastil Nagoya bersama Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Lily, and IA. Sejenak, SeeWoo mengingat titipan Rin yang harus ia berikan pada SeeU. Segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil _paper bag_ titipan Rin dan meletakkannya di meja.

SeeU segera kembali dengan satu poci teh dan dua cangkir putih dengan satu toples kecil gula dadu. SeeU duduk dan meletakan nampan di atas meja. SeeU mengambil satu cangkir dan memberinya tiga dula dadu lalu menuangkan green tea pada SeeWoo. SeeWoo tersenyum ketika SeeU menyodorkan secangkir _green tea_ padanya.

SeeU menatap SeeWoo yang menyesap _green tea_ buatannya lalu tersenyum kecil. Manik matanya melirik _paper bag_ yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Itu dari Rin," dengan cepat SeeWoo menjawab pertanyaan yang terbesit di kepala SeeU.

SeeU menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Segera ia mengisi satu cangkir yang kosong dengan _green tea_. Setelah itu ia segera menyesap perpaduan aroma _green tea_ dan pewangi ruangannya sebelum meminum _green tea _buatannya. Entah kenapa aromanya bertambah unik dan membuat SeeU semakin nyaman. SeeU menatap SeeWoo sejenak, entah kenapa ia ingin bertanya tentang suatu opini pada sang kekasih.

"Menurutmu perpaduan aroma _green tea_ dengan sari bunga yang seperti di ruangan ini bagaimana?" SeeU menoleh menatap SeeWoo dan tersenyum kecil.

SeeWoo menatap SeeU dan menarik napas pelan. "Maaf. Aku sedang flu jadi tak bisa merasakan aroma dengan benar," SeeU hanya menarik napas mendengar pernyataan dari SeeWoo.

"Tapi aku tahu satu hal tentang masalah aroma," SeeU menoleh menatap SeeWoo dengan sebelah alis naik. "Aku tahu jika aroma parfum yang kau gunakan bisa membuatku tenang dan nyaman," SeeWoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kekehan kecil "Kurasa aroma terbaik adalah kau Kim SeeU. Aroma yang benar-benar membuatku makin menyukaimu."

SeeU mendelik SeeWoo dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dasar pembual," cibir SeeU pelan.

Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari SeeWoo mendengar kekehan SeeWoo yang makin keras. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak ia pungkiri menyadari wajahnya mulai memerah. SeeU melirik SeeWoo pelan dan menarik napas pelan. "Tapi, terima kasih untuk pujiannya," balas SeeU dengan melirik SeeWoo sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

U—Um _well couple_ yang aku sukai selain Len Rin. _Couple_ ini unik seperti dua kucing mesra *digetok batu* _Whatever_-lah, tetap saja couple ini unik. Terutama SeeU yang _kawaii_ banget wajahnya. Arght! Pokoknya gak bisa jelasin masalah _kawaii_-nya SeeU.

* * *

**The Last**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
